Perfect
by Rae1399
Summary: A cute BBRae oneshot with a happy ending. This was a request, and I think it turned out good! Comments are welcome :)
**Hey guys! This is a cute little oneshot that I had an idea about earlier this week… Enjoy!**

 **-CR**

 **She made her way over to the stove where her teapot whistled a high pitched squeal. Her back ached, and she was in desperate need of relaxation. Her gait was more of a waddle than a walk, and it made it impossible to stand up straight and walk like a normal person. The massive bulge of her stomach area got in the way of her everyday life. 8 months along, and it showed. Her appetite, sense of smell, abdomen, and breasts grew so much over the past several months that she lusted for her shaped body before the pregnancy. Through gaining all the weight from the baby that grew inside of her, Raven's back was in constant pain.**

 **Her tea was hot and felt good on her throat. Gar was at work fighting villains, keeping the town safe. She wished she was back with the team. This maternity leave was draining her of all her energy. However, the time off helped her with her emotions. Since she was usually home alone in the tower, she had more time to meditate. She needed it. Her spastic hormonal fits would send objects flying toward her teammates. One time, she managed to gash Nightwing's cheek open with a plate from the kitchen. Of course she started crying because she felt bad, which only lead to pictures flying off of the walls.**

 **She was happy she had a child on the way. However, she hated being pregnant. Her and Gar had been trying for over two years, and when they finally conceived, he cried tears of joy. It was a beautiful day celebrated with friends and good food. She fought crime with the rest of the team for a week after that, then Nightwing had a serious discussion with her and decided she had to go on leave. She wasn't happy with the decision, but she understood. She felt selfish and lazy, but this pregnancy was what Gar described as "kicking her ass." She had to admit, morning sickness, endless aching, having a wild appetite, and all the weight gain had taken a toll on her emotionally and physically.**

 **When they found out the gender of the baby, they celebrated with pink cake and balloons. Raven knew the gender from the start, thanks to her powers, but she wanted to surprise Gar. The name games began, and they still had yet to choose a name for their baby girl. However, they decided the godparents almost immediately. The godmother was Starfire, and Cyborg was the godfather. However, if something were to happen to Raven and Garfield, the custody of the children would most likely go to Nightwing and Starfire. Kori and Dick were a stable couple; they have been together longer than Raven and Garfield and had two kids of their own.**

 **The nursery was another issue. Kori and Dick had a nursery for their kids, but they turned it into a room. Without a nursery, Raven and Gar had to move into his room together. This made some issues rise with space, so they had the room almost divided. Half the room was bright with video game screens, the other cryptic and dark. However, Raven's old room was a perfect and comfy size for a nursery. Raven and Gar didn't want to force their child to be 'girly', so the walls were light green with tiny lavender accents. A perfect representation of the couple. The crib was white with green and purple bedding. Little plush animals sat around the room, all gifts from friends and fans. The room smelled of lavender and pine, giving in to the comfortable atmosphere of the room. Everything was perfect.**

 **When Gar came home that night, he was holding a brightly wrapped package. He walked over to his very pregnant wife, kissed her on the forehead, and placed the box carefully on her lap.**

 **"This came in the mail today. I got a message from some people from my past, and decided to do some string pulling and got some people to find this. I wanted you and our baby to have it." He said to her with mystery and maybe even some emotional pain in his eyes.**

 **Raven stared at him, then looked at the package in her lap. It was carefully wrapped in dark blue cloth with light blue ribbon. She pulled the ribbon carefully and started to unwrap the cloth. The box that remained was taped shut and ultimately not very heavy. She pulled on the tape, opened the box and was faced with a layer of brown packing paper. She moved the paper to reveal a tattered light green blanket. She picked it up as if it were fragile glass. She unwrapped it. It was the perfect size for a tiny human, and it was so soft. Realizing what it was is what brought tears to her violet eyes.**

 **Garfield Logan never liked to talk about his past. Everyone knew about the accident and the trauma it left him.* Thinking of his past was like falling into a whirlpool. He'd get depressed, and that wasn't the worst part. He'd get hostile toward others, and he'd usually leave for weeks at a time trying to find closure. Closure that he knew he'd never get. When he got an email from one of his father's friends, he had to investigate. Emails led to calls, and calls led to helping Gar find pieces of his childhood. He was able to find pictures, books, little trinkets, and his favorite blanket from when he was a kid. He instantly requested that the green blanket be sent to him from Africa, where his parents last lived. The package finally arrived early that morning. Gar was beyond glad that his child would have at least one thing to represent Garfield's parents.**

 **Raven cried. She had cried often during her pregnancy, but this was true and raw emotion. Gar couldn't have done anything more perfect. They both knew that this child would not know of any grandparents, but this was better than anything she could imagine. Gar was so brave in her eyes for doing this. He never connected to his past, but he did for her and the baby. He was amazing, and for that, he was beautiful.**

 **He knew Raven didn't believe in god. Garfield did, and right now, he knew his parents were looking down on him. He knew they would have loved her. Raven is smart, and his parents were too. She was so beautiful, and she was so compassionate. He knew he couldn't find anyone like her. He had to have her, he couldn't live without that spark in his life. She made this life worth living. Through the years, there were plenty of rough times, but he thanked his god every day for her. Now here the Empath was, in his arms, crying out of what he hoped was happiness. He tried for her. He tried to make this entire relationship matter, and he had succeeded. He had his girl, and another girl he'd love just as much on the way. Life was perfect, and so was she. He was feeling everything at once, and he was so happy he was with her.**

 ***If you don't know the story of Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), look it up!**


End file.
